FNAF:The Way
by The DJ Absolution
Summary: Many things happen at Freddy's, but lucky, someone bought all the old animatronics, and is reopening Freddy's Pizzeria! With new animatronics, and some returning ones. But something is returning, an old foe is back, and ready to kill once more... can the old gang and the new ones stop it, or will Freddy's be close down once more? (Act 0 is begin work on right now.)


**AN/: Uh... hello? Hello?**

**So this is my new story I decide to do, my other story, _EOD_, is getting remade into some _way _darker then it is right now,** **my Persona story is going though many things right now, so I decide to upload this story I been working on since last fall... anyways, I hope you all will like this story!**

* * *

><p>FNAF: The Way...<p>

Act 0: Something lost... something Gain

Chapter -3:Start of a something...

_**November 15,1999: Local Teenager Gone Missing!**_

**Today, a local Teenager went missing in Freddy's Pizza. The Teenager was last seen fallowing a 'Golden Freddy'. He was a summer worker there, who worked on the animatronics. We believe he was told one of them need a quick fix... His name was Taix K. Wolfmore, 16 year old, who was in loved with the animatronics, and liked fixing them. The Manger, Fred Fazbear, was asked about the 'Golden Freddy' today by our main Reporter... this is what he had to say about the matter...**

"**Now, there was a Golden Freddy at Fredbears Family Diner, but it was scrap. We check around the place, but we could not find it. I do believe the 'Golden Freddy' that was seen was a normal Freddy. But all the animatronics was on stage. We, the workers at Freddy, and the police are looking into this! No need to worry..."**

**This not the first something like this happen, the first time, an Child went missing was when the old Fredbear's Family Diner was open, in child was trick into fallowing a men in purple into a car. Five days later, the kid was found dead in a ally. She was 10 when she was killed. The kid name was Nana (last name was not release for family reason). Her dad was hurt by this news, and then later on was found dead by bullet wound to the head.**

** Then in 1987, in an place called Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, five kids went missing, and was last seen fallowing a Golden Freddy, like the case today. The kids was not found, but was declare dead until found or not, the case was still open until a worker there found the kids bodies was stuff into the four of the old animatronics suites. The fifth was found in the Golden Freddy suite. The murder was not yet found, but reports said the animatronics there, called the 'Toys', was looking at the adults, but was fine around the kids. This massage was found by the Manger of the Pizzeria, James Fazbear. These massages was for a worker, a night guard. He explain later on these were left because the animatronics was not acting right at night after the kids went missing. **

**Night 1 after the kids went missing...**

"_**Hello? Hello? **_

_**Uh, hey there, nice work! **_ _**I told you you'd get the hang of it!**_ _**Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, investigation going on. **_ _**Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. **_ _**I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. **_ _**Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. **_ _**Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. **_ _**Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.**_ _**Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. **_ _**Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems... we're not sure. **_ _**But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. **_ _**They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.**_ _**Uh...Anyways, hang tight. **_ _**It'll all pass. **_

_**Good night!"**_

** Then after that, when the kids bodies was found, the place was search by the police, and the 2nd massage seem to tale the night guard about this:**

"_**Hello, hello? **_

_**Hey, good job, night 5! **_ _**Um hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? **_ _**Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. **_ _**Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. **_ _**Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. **_ _**We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. **_ _**Uh, I think the name of the place was "Fredbears Family Diner" or something like that. **_ _**It's been closed for some years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. **_

_**Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"**_

**It seems, something was happen, then they learn they had a spare suite in the back...**

"_**Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. **_

_**Someone used one of the suits. **_ _**We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, the one used in...now none of them are acting right. **_ _**Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. **_ _**Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. **_ _**You'll be on day shift wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay?**_ _**uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. **_

_**Okay, good night and good luck."**_

** The place was going to be close down, but they had one last Birthday party there, for a ten year old. There was many kids there, and the murder was there, without anyone noticing. It seems he did something to one of the animatronics there, called the mangle, which cause the bite of '87...**

** The bite victim was a Teenager called Eve Loveheart, who was a worker there, and one of the day shift guards, other then the old night guard. She was women who love helping others, and like our Taix, loved working on the animatronics herself. She was working on the Mangle, or Toy Foxy, and was biting when look down towards her tool box. She was biting on her head, at the front. She died when she was in the her room in 1995, but before she died, she said "I still love the animatronics, I do not hate them, but I do hate the men in purple...he needs to die..." Later on, there was a latter found in here dresser by her mom, on it said to the cops. Inside it told that the murder name, and were he lived. He was found, and arrested by the police. The community believe it was all over... until Taix went missing. We believe a copycat is the one who did it, because the true killer was found dead in his cell... Now the question is, is the murders are starting once more?**

**-Form The Timely News **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well see, that was easy, right?**

**Anyways, the next chapter will up in a hour or a day, anyways, I hope you all will like this story, I do believe this will be a long story, about 3 or 4 acts long...**

**~DJ Absolution out!~ **


End file.
